


Happy Birthday

by dannydevito



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Canonical Violence, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Late submission to Pliroy Week: Day 1Happy Birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> part of [my other pliroy fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9100927) which needs to be read to understand this. kudos and comments appreciated xoxo

“Happy birthday, you ugly fuck!” Yuri snarled as he brought his fist down hard against JJ’s temple. He had been beating The King for the past hour, after he came home and discovered that JJ had shit the bed.

“You make a mess, you fucking clean it, that’s what I taught you right?” The Russian teen yelled while shoving the Canadians head into the mess he made, and pressing his foot on the back of his head to keep it theree. “Lick up every single bit of that and if you don’t no milk for you.”

JJ squealed and gagged, attempting to twist his head out from under the younger males foot, which only caused him to dig his heel in harder. Yuri didn’t understand, his fucktoy loved eating the cats shit but always kicked up a fuss when it was his own, shit is shit isn’t it? What does it matter where it came from?

After 15 minutes it became clear that JJ was feeling rebellious and wasn’t gonna mop up his own poo, so it seemed a punishment was in order.  Yuri’s lips twitched into a smirk. Perfect. It’s been a hard stressful week training for Worlds, it’s time Yuri let himself go.

How to punish JJ though? He didn’t want to his usual punishment of waterboarding JJ, it wasn’t as fun as it used to be. The blondes eyes trailed all across the room, hoping to gain inspiration, when his eyes landed on the hammer in the corner of the room. Yuri bit his lip to try and contain his glee, this was going to be good. Yuri could feel his dick throb deliciously at the thought of all the pain he was going to inflict on the braindead teen.

JJ let out a confused grunt when Yuri lifted his foot up and made his way over to the hammer. He found that the older teen made much appealing sounds when he was given no warning of his punishments. Yuri silently made his way behind JJ and eyed the boney prominence of his ankle. It’s not like the blue eyed teen even needed his feet anymore, he only existed to be Yuri’s hole now.

Yuri raised the hammer high above his head, and with no warning swung it down hard and fast. Yuri felt a fat drop precum leak outta his dick at the sound of JJ’s bone cracking and the high pitched cries that immediately followed. JJ tried to twist away from, dragging his body across the floor like the disgusting animal he was. Yuri growled in frustration at his pets poor behavior and whacked the butt of the hammer against JJ’s temple, disorientating the older teen.

Yuri took advantage of JJ’s momentary confusion and quickly swung the hammer down again and again, in quick successions, mutilating the bone beyond repair. The young teen pressed his hand down against the abused ankle and groaned when he could feel the broken bones shift under the skin. The skin was a bright pink and would no doubt develop into a beautiful dark purple later on in the night. Yuri spat on the ankle for good measure.

Yuri kicked JJ’s stomach, to get his attention and leant down when the Canadian focused his teary blue eyes up at him.

“If that shit is still here when I come back I’m breaking your other ankle.” He threatened, turning and making his way out of the basement, chuckling quietly at the sound of JJ distressed cries mixed with him gagging at the taste of his own shit. Breaking JJ was the best decision he ever made.


End file.
